Sonic Hates Shadow's Girlfriend
by Jay-The-Cheetah
Summary: Songfic to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Sonic doesn't like Rouge that much, does she? Main pairing: Sonadow. Sure Shadouge is in there, but it ain't for Shadouge fans. Enjoy.


Listen and/or watch Girlfriend before reading. Adds to the effect. ;)

Sonic watched her best friend walk past, yelling at his girlfriend for not getting enough jelly (A/N DANE COOK REFERENCE XD). Rouge never understood Shadow's strange obsession with jelly. Rouge shot Sonic a smug glance. Sonic raised an eye ridge and crossed her arms. She was wearing her favorite clothes, a black shirt with red hearts and blue jeans. Sonic watched the retreating couple's backs for a second before walking after them.

"Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend," she song to Shadow, grabbing his chest fur, "No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you, I could be your girlfriend."

Shadow smiled, a fang poked out, as she sang to him, knowing she was right. Rouge looked offended at the blue hedgehogette's words. "Hey, hey you, you, I know that you like me, no way, no way no it's not a secret, hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend," Sonic sang, licking Shadow's wonderfully tan cheek. Shadow chuckled and nuzzled her cheek. Sonic walked away singing, "You're so fine, I want you mine, you're delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"

Rouge flattened her huge ears and glared at Sonic. "Don't pretend you don't know, I'm damn precious and h yeah I'm the mf princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."

Rouge pulled Shadow into a random photo booth. Sonic walked off to find her friends. She soon found Amy and Tails. The three walked back and pulled Rouge out of the booth. Sonic crawled in and hugged the black hedgehog, who smiled. Sonic looked at the camera and smiled, when the first click was heard. She flashed a peace song and stuck out her tongue while Shadow looked at her and smiled. When the last picture was taken, Sonic moved sideways into Shadow's lap and licked his cheek. Then, the duo sat there as Sonic sang, "She's like so whatever, you could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin' about."

Shadow wanted to stay there longer, but Rouge was calling out to him. Sonic crawled off of him and walked out, leaving with her other friends. Shadow walked out and Rouge immediately dragged him over to the eating area, where she ordered a large churro. Shadow grimaced and started to eat the long food. Rouge smiled, ruffled her wings, and ate the other side. Sonic came out of nowhere and snatched the almost completed churro singing, "Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you, I could be your girlfriend."

She pulled Shadow up by his black and blue jacket, an obvious sign that he liked Sonic. "I can see the way; I see the way you look at me. And when you look away, I know you even think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here and tell me what I want hear. Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to you say her name ever again."

Sonic ran her hands up and down Shadow's chest and stomach, making him shudder in pleasure. "She's like so whatever, you could do much better. I think we should get together know and that's what everyone's talkin about."

Sonic walked away, her unusually long tail wagging, singing, "Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend."

Sonic had walked out to the golf part of the park she was in with Amy, Tails, and, just recently spotted, Cream. She was getting ready to put, when Amy tapped her shoulder and pointed at Shadow and Rouge, both standing side by side as Rouge putted. Her ball went in to the hole (A/N Good grief that sounded wrong) and she started jumping up and down like the idiot she was. Sonic laughed and sang quietly, "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell where you thinking?"

Sonic got into position, wagged her tail, and hit the tiny yellow golf ball. "In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the h where you thinking?"

The golf ball hit Rouge in the middle of the head as Sonic and Co. laughed. Shadow tried to hold in his chuckles as he tried to help his girlfriend when she fell into the water. Rouge came up and pushed Shadow away, when he tried to help her. Shadow walked away and looked for a certain blue hedgehogette. Instead, Sonic found Shadow resting on a rock. She hugged him and sang, "Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you, I want be your girlfriend."

Sonic turned around and started dancing against Shadow. "Hey, hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey you, you, I could be your girlfriend."

Rouge saw the happy 'hogs and charged at them. Shadow moved away and Sonic crouched, causing the angry bat to trip and roll down a hill into a Porta-potty that Big the Cat just walked over. The portable potty tipped over and Rouge climbed out. Covered in what could be found in a Porta-potty. (A/N I ain't going into detail :P) Sonic was leading Shadow away, and pushed him into her car, taking of his jacket. She winked at her friends, glared at Rouge, and climbed in after Shadow.


End file.
